Aramis's leaving
by yamifannetje
Summary: Aramis decides to leave the musketeers. (independent of the series)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

D'Artagnan paced through his room. He had not much time, he was well aware of that. Captain Treville expected him as soon as possible for what promised to be a very great mission. He would be gone for weeks, maybe even months in the worst possible scenario. He had already said goodbye to Porthos and Athos but there had been an argument between him and Aramis which had caused the young musketeer to leave and for that, D'Artagnan hadn't seen him yet. He didn't want to leave without properly saying goodbye, but his pride was holding him back. He wasn't the one who had run off. He wasn't the one who should go apologize. But then he was the one who was going to leave and who didn't want to do so without at least seeing Aramis one last time. What had he done or said to anger the other so much? When D'Artaganan asked himself that for the numerous time, there was a knock on his door and on his answering, Athos entered. His face showed he had no good news.  
>"What is it?" asked D'Artagnan, feeling worse. He didn't want to leave his friends on bad grounds, but even less did he want to leave them while in trouble. Athos looked at him in a way as if he didn't know he was there.<br>"I have bad news." He stated.  
>"What is it?"D'Artagnan asked, growing uneasy.<br>Athos didn't say more than "Come."  
>D'Artganan followed him to the office of Treville.<br>"What is it? Athos?" again, Athos ignored D'Artagnan.  
>Inside, Treville stood behind his desk. Porthos was walking back and forth, speaking loudly to someone else in the room.<br>Entering the room D'Artagnan saw Aramis stand nearly against the wall as if afraid of Porthos's yelling.  
>D'Artganan felt his heart sink in his chest. His eyes caught those of Aramis. There was a silent conversation between them which was disturbed by Treville's attempt to calm down Porthos enough to cut him of.<br>"Ah, Athos." He said when he saw the other two come in. "just in time. Maybe you can find out what the hell is going on here."  
>Athos looked at D'Artagnan with in his eyes something close to denial.<br>"Porthos, aramis, the captain is right. What the fucking hell is going on?" D'Artaganan had never heard athos cursing like that. He noticed Treville looking at Athos out of the corner of his eye.  
>"What is going on? Ask him!" Porthos pointed at Aramis. "Why the hell does he think he's going?"<br>Wait, what was that? D'Artagnan stared from the one to the other. Athos crossed his arms over his chest.  
>"It is my right to go when I want." Aramis said.<br>"Aramis."  
>"No, Athos. It's done. I leave the musketeers."<br>"What?" D'Artagnan cried out, making every man in the room looking at him.  
><strong><br>****(to be continued)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Aramis stalked out, nearly running down a young musketeer who was coming up to Treville's office, or so Aramis thought. The young man said something unnice but hadn't count on Aramis actually hearing him. The young and valuable musketeer stopped in his tracks and turned around. The other didn't wait for an outburst however and hurried away before Aramis could do as much as open his mouth.  
>Aramis smiled to himself at that. After the mental blow D'Artaganan had given him it felt cruelly good to see someone actually cower away at the very sight of him.<br>Once on the street, he took a moment to decide to his next step. He had to calm down. It hadn't been really mature to run off like that, neither had it been to fly away after his argument with D'Artagnan earlier.  
>He walked through the many streets without destination. It started to rain and it was getting colder as time passed but Aramis didn't bother.<p>

Porthos had followed Aramis out but had soon lost track of him. After a couple of minutes he stood still again with no Aramis in sight when Athos joined him.  
>"At last." Porthos mumbled.<br>Athos didn't provide that with a reaction. Instead he asked: "Did you see him?"  
>"Last I know he must have gone that way." Porthos pointed at a little lane. An old man was yelling and shaking his fist towards a figure who had run off in the alley after he ran him down.<br>Athos nodded. There came a glance in his eyes which Porthos knew all to well.  
>"Do you think what I think?"<br>"We are not far from the place where Marsac has been buried."  
>They looked at each other and Porthos nodded.<p>

Aramis stood before the grave of his late friend and former musketeer with a heavy heart.  
>"Did you ever forgive me, Marsac? For shooting you down like a bandit. While, actually, you saved my life back than and this is the way I repaid you for that. You died as a gentleman. What has become of me?"<br>"Maybe D'Artagnan was right. I am such a coward! I am not worth the name of a musketeer."  
>He threw himself on his knees and started to cry.<br>"What has become of the friend you saved in Savoy, five years ago, Marsac? You risked your own life to safe me and then grieved for all those years about what you thought was your fault. In your heart you were a noble man, until the moment I…"  
>Aramis started to cry more freely now, his shoulders trembling. He heard D'Artagnan's voice in his head again. They had both been at fault, he knew. And it was not to him to blame D'Artagnan. As for himself, he knew he had gone to far at last. But then it hadn't bene fair. At the moment, he hadn't had no choice but what he did. The conversation had turned to D'Artagnan's mission which was supposed to become a tough one. Athos had just shared his concerns for the young man and so had Aramis and Porthos. Aramis had taken the golden cross he always wore around his neck, hidden under his garments and told D'Artagnan God would look after him. Porthos had snorted and said something along the lines of 'As if he could handle a fair fight.' Aramis had started to argue and D'Artagnan chose the side of Porthos in what he considered to be a little teasing. When Aramis got really fed up about something, D'Artagnan had said the doomed words.<em><br>"__You pretend to be a Christian but you excite every bloody woman you meet and you fill your days with the fucking blood on your hands."  
><em>From there, it turned all for the worse._  
>"<em>_I'd take that the other way around." Athos said. Porthos thought about that for a moment before he burst out howling with laughter, interrupting the heating conversation.  
>"I'll drink to that." He took the bottle of wine off the table. "To the bloody blood and the fucking women." He rose his glass. D'Artagnan stared at Aramis with a smile but that smile soon vanished when he saw Aramis's face.<br>"At least I can get the girls in my bed and the blood on my hands."  
>He could see at D'Artagnan's eyes alone that had hit its aim. He felt a smile creep over his face.<br>"Pity you can't keep them there for longer than one night." The Gascon's voice was loaden with menace. His eyes narrowing dangerously "And as for the blood on your hands, it's not only your enemy's."  
>At that, Aramis had first stiffened and paled when the full meaning of the words sank in. Next he had surpressed the urge to lay his hands around the younger man's throat. He had seen Athos standing up and that had stopped him somehow to proceed. How embarrassing as that was on his own. He withdrew and left the inn without as much as a glance at Athos and Porthos. <em>

"He might be right, you know. After all, I have your blood at my hands. For the sin of murder, God might forgive me, but for failing you, my friend, only you could forgive me. I hope, if I ever can reach for Heaven, we will meet again and you will say that; yes, you forgave me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was raining enough now to sweep the whole city. Or so it seemed to Athos and Porthos.  
>"This is madness!" Porthos was yelling to be heard above the howling wind. Why does that idiot have to do this to us?"<br>Athos didn't answer but not because he hadn't heard Porthos. The opposite, it had made him to think again. He didn't udnerstand what had just happened. Actually it had been D'Artagnan who had said the thing that had set Aramis off but then, the all but one youngest had been in a bad mood. Athos had first noticed something to be amiss when Aramis didn't react on Porthos remark about the blood and women. He himself had meant his words as a kind of joke, as far as he was up to jokes. Morely just teasing. And D'Artagnan's laughing had proved he saw it that way too. But Aramis clearly didn't. When he had chosen Porthos side in the argument, things had gone wrong the moment D'Artagnan had only half jokingly he supposed, told Aramis he was a fake. Now Athos couldn't disagree with him for the Gascon wasn't the frist person who mentioned the remarkable contrast in his young friend: a christian, a musketeer and a womanizer. The second and the trhird being in contrast with the values of the real catholic. And still it was who he was and itw as not the them to judge him. He was a good musketeer, no doubt about that, honest in his faith and loyal to the death towards his friends. He hadn't deserved thsoe hard words D'Artagnan had thrown to his head.  
>But then he had defenden himself most forcefully too against them. Athos didn't want to think about D'Artagnan now for a while because he knew he should be worried about Aramis but he couldn't allow himself to pity only him and to put all the blame on the young fellow.<p>

"This is madness!" Porthos repeated himself. He and Athos had returned just before the storm broke loose on Athos's persistent urging. Once inside Treville and D'Artagnan, who had to (uitstellen) his departure due to the weather, came to them. As far as they knew Aramis hadn't returned. Porthos had started to go back to search for him but they had held him back .  
>"We stay inside. It is dangerous to stay outside in this weather." Treville said.<br>Porthos stared at Athos who nodded, not quite believing what he heard. "Are you telling me we are going to leave Aramis out there?"  
>Athos crossed his arms.<br>"Aramis will have gone inside somewhere himself. He's not that stupid."  
>"Happy to hear you say it." Porthos mumbled.<br>"What's that?"

Porthos didn't answer. He knew what he was going to say was not count for. He glared at D'Artagnan was saying something to Athos who nodded. Somehow that made him so angry that he leaft the room without minding Treville's "Porthos? Where are you going?" and D'Artagnan's "What is he up to?"

Porthos stalked out, ignoring the wind screaming around him and the rain soaking him from head to toe in only seconds. He stared at the window after which he knew Aramis's room was. There was no movement as far as he could judge but of course it could be Aramis was in bed. Most logical if he had returned out of the rain and the cold. He went back inside and knocked at the door. No answer came. He found that the door wasn't locked. Most strange for Aramis to be as careless, even here, where everyone should be to trust. Porthos knocked again before going in. The room was empty. Porthos felt bad in his stomach when his eyes went over the bed, which was tidely made up. On it was the golden crucifix Aramis always wore. He never before laid it off as far as Porthos knew. When then had he done so? And why had he left it behind? Porthos felt anger rising in his chest. The answer was clear. D'Artagnan's words had hurt Aramis in the deepest pits of his soul. And worse, Aramis seemed to believe them. That, or he was ashamed of his beliefs. D'Artagnan had broken Aramis on a very sensible place. He would never forgive the little fellow if any damage had come to Aramis, be it mentally or physically.

He took the crucifix and went down again. On the stairs he met Athos.  
>"Porthos." Athos stopped him. He looked at Porthos hand and the necklace with the golden cross.<br>"I know you are worried about Aramis, believe me, I am too."  
>"Are you?" Porthos asked coldly. "Are you really worried?"<br>Of course I am."  
>Porthos shook his head. "I can believe you try to be, but deep inside you blame him for everyhting what happened and you don't care whether he comes back or not."<br>"Porthos, that's enough. You are not drunk so nothing gives you the right to speak to me like that. Aramis is my friend and I do care for him but yes, I am of the idea he has as much guilt at his dispute as D'Artagnan. If he wants to leave the musketeers over this, it's his decision. I will not stop him. D'Artagnan leaves as soon as the storm calms down. I'm not letting him leave all on his own. We are supposed to be friends, after all.  
>"Friends?"<br>Porthos had said that without really thinking about it. Athos looked at him. His eyes stern.  
>"How do you want me to call d'Artagnan, then?" he asked sternly.<br>Porthos shrugged. Athos nodded. "All right. I understand."  
>"Where does this leave us, then?" Porthos asked, meaning himself and Athos.<br>"I am trying to keep a neutral position."  
>Porthos only looked Athos in the eyes for a moment and then nodded his head. "Right."<p>

Treville stood up from his chair when they entered. Before he could say anyhting, Porthos spoke:  
>"I hope for God's sake I'll find him back alive."<br>He looked at D'Artagnan while he said it, showing the golden cross. Or only God may know what next otherwise."  
>Treville was the first to speak after this statement. "Calm yourself, Porthos. There's no need to immediately think the worst."<br>"Captain, this can't be any good." Porthos said. He held up the cross. "Aramis would never abadon this."  
>"True." Athos said.<br>"Maybe he put it off in an impulse and has forgotten he had done so when he left." D'Artagnan supposed. Porthos threw him a dark glare. Athos intervened. "D'Artagnan might be right. Sooner or later he might come back to get it. We shouldn't worry to much yet."  
>Porthos had to admit that sounded fair enough. "How long do you suppose to wait then?"<br>"He surely has to come to discover it is gone when he strips off his clothes tonight. Maybe sooner as he will be soaked as we are, if not worse, if he happened to be still outside when the storm began."

"But that leaves us with nothing to do untill tomorrow morning." Porthos exclaimed.  
>"I fear so, yes." Athos said.<br>"Fantastic." Porthos said sarcastically.  
>"Let's not panic." Treville said. He took his hat.<br>Athos placed a hand on Porthos's shoulder. "Come on, big boy. You need a beer."  
>"Make that two. I'm still soaked to my very bones."<br>They all laughed while they left the office.  
>When Athos mentioned he had no money with him and that it was Porthos turn to pay, there was a not to misunderstand groaning amidst the raising laughter. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Days went by and how much the musketeers want their comrade to come back, Aramis didn't turn up.

One evening, nearly a week after Aramis turned in his weapons, Porthos, to stubborn to give up on their friend, went to the room Aramis had occupied. He left the golden crucifix on the bed, only to discover the next morning it was gone.

Porthos didn't understand a thing of the whole affair but at the same time he got a feeling of growing hope. Against the moment he arrives downstairs, he had a big smile on his face.

"Well, well, isn't that a great difference with the past days." Treville said when he went past the big man. Porthos smiled. "Good morning, Captain."

"Good morniong to you too." nodded Treville.

Athos , as always, didn't waste any words. He looked up and nodded at Porthos whith a neutral "Good morning." Porthos sat down and took a slice of bread and a goblet filled with beer. Athos frowned at the latter, but in stead of protesting he asked: "You didn't, by any chance, meet Aramis, did you?"

Porthos shook his head after a short pause, believing Athos was just teasing him because of his good mood. Surprisingly, Athos smiled. "I bet you found the golden crucifix gone this morning?"

Porthos choked on his beer. "What?! How do you know?"

"It is obvious from your attitude. But apart from that, I found it down the stairs when I came in." Athos took the object from his pocket.

Porthos stared at it as if it had done him personally harm by disappearing and reappearing like that.

"Did you take it?"

"No. I swear it, Porthos." Athos added when he saw the incredible look of his friend. "As far as I know, there is only one man who could be interested in that cross. That particular one, that is."

"And not many people would look after it in Aramis's room." Porthos continued Athos train of thoughts.

"Aramis has been here." Porthos said. Athos shook his head. "It can't be right. Think about it, Porthos. Aramis comes that whole end, obviously against his wish, to retrieve something that's valuable enough to risk to come back to get it."

"As we predichted he possible would do."

"I agree but where does it go from here? Aramis might be the romantic hero type like he likes to call himself at times and yes, he could be a bit of a dreamer sometimes, but I don't believe he would just lose a thing just like that after doing a special affort to regain it."

Porthos could follow the logic in Athos's words. It was not the way he knew Aramis.

"You don't believe it was Aramis, then?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I don't exclude the possibility. He might be drunk."

Porthos nodded. "What if it was someone else?"

Athos frowned. He secretely wished D'Artagnan was still around. Three men did know more than two. He didn't say that out loud, however. "In that case there are two possibilities: Or we have an ordinary thief amongst us or someone wants to get our attention. Unless the person, either thief or messenger, is stupid and clumsy, dropping the cross on the stairs must be meant for both of us."

Before Porthos could answer they heard loud arguing going on from outside. Athos dropped the cross back in his pocket and they ran to the door.

A man hidden under a filthy pile of clothing he must have found in the along the streets was lying on the ground before the feet of a pretty young woman. She was looking down at the nasty smelling figure. The moment she lifted her head Athos felt as if struck by lightning. The pale face, the determined eyes, the falsly innocent expression, mockingly smiling lips, the dark curling hair. It was all to familiar.

"Athos?"

Porthos had to shook his friend before he got a response. "Athos, what is it?" Porthos had missed what had the older musketeer so shocked.

Athos shook his head again and turned away after glancing around to make sure nobody was listening and Treville wasn't nearby.

"Porthos. Don't you recognise her?"

Porthos frowned and then looked back at the woman, who was stood now again bent over as was she caring for the wanderer. However, at the moment no one but Porthos was looking at her, she took a knife and put it in his side.

Porthos called out the same moment the tramp did. Athos charged forwards. Milady De Winter was too fast however. She turned around with the knife in her hand and killed the first two men who approached her. Several others backed away while she stepped back slowly. Athos didn't. He walked towards her with a strange mix of emotions threatening to break out of his mouth and hands. He wanted to strangle her at what he had just seen but at the other han dhe wanted to take her into his arms and to revive the lucky years of their marriage.

Milady looked at her former husband with a pretty smile and said with a menace in her voice which didn't match the glance in her eyes: "Only two of you? I'd expected to meet again with Aramis today."

Athos became angry. "I told you to leave Paris."

"And I decided to not so so. You let me go so that made me free to do what I want udner the cover of the laws of this country. You are not longer my husband. I don't have to obey you when I consider that not useful."

"What did you mean with "meet with Aramis again."? "Treville asked. The Captain hadn't backed away either from the knife.

Milady's expression darkend. "I am nearly ashamed to admit it, but the clever guy caught me and my ...client. I got after him but I lost him." she smiled again. "I'd expected him to return here to warn you. Probably he thought he meant a way of escape." She motioned with her head to the body of the tramp. "The fact that Aramis isn't here with you in the middle of a crisis could only mean he is not here at all. If I add to that the fact that he didn't wear his green cape, nor the sign of the King's Musketeers nor any weapons, I can easily guess what is going on here. Disappointing." She said the last thing nearly whispering.

"Aramis's actions are none of your concern en of no priority now." Athos said neutrally. Porthos gave him a disapproving look but kept silent.

Milady nodded. "As you wish. We are finished here. But I'm sure we will meet again. The five of us."

She departed with their back to them as if after a conversation with any citizen.

Porthos wanted to go after her but Athos held him back. "Let her go." before Treville and Porthos could protest Athos went on: "You heard her. Aramis caught her. We were at the wrong track after all. It was Aramis who both was here and wanted to warn us, maybe even ask our help."

"But why on such a secretive manner?" Porthos asked.

Treville shook his head when Athos explained: "His pride. He is going after this on his own."

**(To be continued)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Aramis forced his way through the crowded streets. Milady disappeared fast and soon he had to give up. He looked left and right, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly someone grasped his shoulder. He whirled around, his hand as Always ready to grasp his sword that wasn't there anymore. Both to his surprsie and fear he saw Milady standing behind him.

"Good afternoon, Aramis."

Aramis kept himself under control, enough to answer on the same calm voice she had spoken with: "Milady De Winter."

"Call me Anne."

"Anne."

She smiled and Aramis felt the trusted warmth rising inside him from the pure lust.

"I think it is the first time we properly meet."

"It depends from how you see a proper meeting."

Aramis knew where this was going. He just had to stop it from going to far. Athos would never forgive him, nor would anyone else who knew what this woman had done, who she really was.

"I would be honoured to have a proper meeting with you if not certain circumstances forbid us to do such a thing."

"You are thinking of Athos? He wouldn't mind. Him and me? that's far away in the past by now. He let me hang and left before I got the proper time to die. How much do you think he possibly cares for me?"

Aramis swallowed. He knew what Athos had done to her but also that it had been but his duty and that he still missed her, in spite of the former crimes she had committed.

"Enough to often be drunk." He spoke before he could stop it. "And enough for hating seeing us growing together."

"And enough to understand you let me escape today?"

"I was unarmed. You had that knife and surely other weapons on more intimate locations on hour body."

Milady smiled. "I'd not mind you to disarm me. In fact, I was hoping for it." She took a step nearer. "What do you think? Do I fit the bill?"

Aramis frowned and backed away.

"Oh, come one." Milady said more teasingly now. "Am I what a lady should be for you? Or could you be pleased by something less?"

Aramis shook his head and pushed her away. "What do you want from me?"

Milady looked him straight into the eye. "You know what I want." She did a step back, not a moment breaking their eyecontact. "You left the musketeers."

Aramis didn't fail to return her stare. "That has nothing to do with this. I exagerated. I overreacted." He wondered briefly how she knew but then figured she was not blind. Without his musketeers costume, hat and weapons, he was nothing more but the simple man he was.

"Then why don't you go back?" Milady asked. There was no challenge in the words. Only honest curiousity. Aramis's answer was as honest but way harsher: "You know why. It's the same reason you and Athos has no future together. I have been badly hurt. Not by D'Artagnan - yes, it is he I argued with - but by the thruth he spoke."

"I was never hurt by the thruth. I don't know how that feels. Nor how that can stop you. Nothing ever stopped you before."

Milady said this on a soft tone. She had averted her eyes during the conversation and was reaching for his hand. Aramis didn't try to refuse her.

"And why is it you keep up to refer to my past with Athos? He was not the reason you left your family. Nor was I. Still you talk about our marriage with a pain, hidden behind strength and duty.

"Don't think I left because I was jealous of Athos or wanted to come to your side. I hadn't let you go had I had a chance to prevent it."

"You had." Milady whispered. "You had a chance and the strength to overpower me. Easily. For all my skills and your shortages, I am a woman and you are a man. A strong, handsome soldier who wouldn't let even death stop him from reaching his goal." She looked up at Aramis and locked his eyes up into her stare again. Her voice was still a whispering when she continued, ignorant or just ignoring Aramis blushing, "I swear I only want to know why you let me go."

"I did what I thought was best."

"Best for whom, Aramis? For me? For you? What about the generosity and altruism you wore as a musketeer?"

Aramis sighed.

"Listen. If this is going somewhere, let's come to the point. Do whatever you have in mind with me and have it get over with."

"As you wish."

Milady came nearer and with a gesture softer than Aramis had thought possible with her she laid a hand on his cheek en kissed him. A warmth he didn't want to feel on that particulary moment filled him and he answered her kiss.

A soft sound of someone holding his breath was to hear behind him. Milady opened her eyes and looked over his shoulder. She held her breath herself. Aramis turned around, ready to attack whoever was up to a fight. To his utter terror he recognised the man who had intruded upon them.

D'Artagnan glared at him with burning fire in his eyes. Before Aramis could say something, D'Artagnan turned around and walked off.

Unnoticed by both Aramis and D'Artagnann, Milady smiled mischievously.

**(to be continued)**

**(I don't know where this comes from, it just did. I hope, reader, you are not offended by this turn of events. It will not turn out into a romantic story, so much I can promise you.)**


	6. Chapter 6

D'Artagnan couldn't believe what he had just seen. Aramis and Milady? He knew Aramis must have had nearly every woman in Paris by now but surely not her! What was wrong with him? In spite of his growing distaste of the man, he started worrying. He had gotten over Aramis's childish flight from their argument and even the fact Aramis had taken it as far as leaving the musketeers, he was willing to accept. But kissing with Milady in plain sight went a bit too far, even if Aramis realy was going out of his mind.

He reached the garisson with a uneasy feeling in his stomach. would they believe him? treville would not be happy with him stalling his task but this was an emergency. For all what was happening, Aramis had been his friend and Athos and Porthos still were. To them it still mattered what was going on with Aramis.

Even if Milady was right and Aramis had let her escape.

"D'Artagnan."

Treville called out to him from the door of his office. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to you . To you, Athos and Porthos."

"Come up here."

D'Artagnan did as he was asked. Treville ordered a young musketeer to get Athos and Porthos. Not much later the man returned, accompanied by another musketeer. "I'm sorry, Sir. Mr Athos and Mr Porthos are not longer here."

"What?" Treville stood up from his chair. "What do you mean they are not longer here?"

The other man answered: "They left this morning."

"To do what? A little morning stroll?" Treville knocked his hand on the table. "What's in the air here these days? First Aramis and now this."

"If I may, Sir." the man who had last spoken said: "I believe it has something to do whith Mr Aramis."

"I hope not." D'Artagnan said.

Treville and the two musketeers looked at him.

"I discovered Aramis might be up to no good."

"That's what you wanted to tell me, I suppose?" Treville asked harsly.

"It is, Sir. I cannot be sure about the source but I trust my own ears and eyes enough to dare say it is true. I don't see Porthos and less Athos into the picture."

"To the point, boy." Treville said impatiently. It was clear he too was upset about Aramis's actions.

"I caught Aramis and Milady in a compromising position just now. I heard enough of the conversation before they noticed my presence to understand Aramis might have helped her."

"What?!"

"He wouldn't."

"Good Heavens..."

Treville motioned for them all to be silent. "Maybe that's why Porthos and Athos are after him."

"Or they are all in to it, together." D'Artagnan growled.

"D'Artagnan." Treville said sternly, "There is no way to suspect anyone of such treachery. Not Athos and Porthos. Besides, I doubt Milady would be in for such a cooperation."

"Nobody expected ever such a thing from Aramis either."

Treville couldn't deny that. He sighed. D'Artagnan waited untill he would take a decision. The other two musketeers understoon their presence wasn't longer needed. They greeted Treville and D'Artagnan and left.

After the door closed Treville said: "Listen D'Artagnan. Do you have the slightest idea Milady is somehow involved into the case?"

D'Artagnan wondered about this for a moment. Then another thought struck him. "Why did Aramis meddle into it at all? He has no right nor authority anymore."

Treville shook his head. "That's probably the reason he let Milady go. It doesn't explain however why he went after her in the first place however and what she wants from him. And you didn't answer my question."

D'Artagnan put his hands is his side. "I don't know, Captain. I am lost." He turned to the window and casted his glance to the ground. The very idea of Aramis turning to the bad site hurt him. More than he could handle right now."

Treville felt bad for the boy. He might be a full musketeer now, he still was so young in comparison with the inseparabels who had taken him in. He couldn't believe himself that one of them, or even all three of them, had turn their backs.

"Keep an eye on the case, D'Artagnan. You can stay here for now but I have the urgent feeling Aramis and Milady are somehow involved into it. Maybe she even set up the whole thing you saw just to bring Aramis in discredit with us."

"He didn't a thing to resist her kissing him!" D'Artagnan all but cried out.

"You can say as much."

D'Artagnan and Treville turned around in shock. Milady smiled at the shocked faces of both men with a devilish smile.

"What? Are you not happy to see me? Or you were expecting some one else?"

D'Artagnan glared at her. "What do you want?"

"How did you get in here?"

Milady smiled again a devilish smile. "I came to warn you. You want to speak to Aramis. Safe yourself the difficulty I can imagine it must be painful. To lose such a valuable musketeer, Captain Treville."

"Aramis will come back." Treville retorted.

"Believe it if that makes you feel better. But trust me, if you still dare, Aramis isn't coming back. He is mine now. And soon Athos and Porthos will rejoin him. Don't miss the great moment, Captain. You will feel the strenght of your best musketeers; very soon. A good day to you."

Milady turned around and staretd walking away. D'Artagnan grasped her arm however. She looked at him with quiet disapproval clear in her eyes.

"You stay away from my friends, you understand?"

"I don't come even near them, Mr D'Artagnan. They come to me. I can't help I'm irresistable for your kind. Gentlemen." She bowed her head and walked out of the office.

**(to be continued)**


	7. Chapter 7

Milady walked out of the garrison. A couple of streets further she was joined by a young lady. The woman was a bit younger than her and surely not so fortunate as her, but she had been the ideal tool for her plans. The girl had the same color of eyes and curled hair. The samen, rather pale face and a hardness in her general appearance which would make the bravest of man run away.

That same woman was now looking at Milady with great, not understanding eyes.

"Well done, darling." Milady walked towards the girl and dragged her with her to a more silent place.

The young woman looked at her. "Why do you do this? Why do you claim my crime?"

Milady smiled. "Not that it is of your concern; I have personal matters to handle. Let's say your "act of foolishness" was the perfect way for making certain men to notice me."

The girl swallowed. "What will happen now?"

"You might look like me, you surely have not the same level of intelligence. It's simple: you disappear and keep your mouth shut. If I ever see you near Aramis or the garrison again, I'll kill you."

The girl gasped and backed away. Stumbling over her own feet, she ran away.

Her scream was stiffled by the shock while the pain flared through her whole body. Her eyes gres wide and she fell helplessly in the arms of the gentlemn who had just left the nearby pub.

"What a Hell?" The man, a musketeer, called out when the body fell against him. He stared with horror at the knife in her back.

While more and more regular guests of the pub gathered together around the dead woman, Milady went into the opposite direction.

Athos and Porthos arrived not much later. The crowd was fading by now and only a few people who were too stunned to move still stood outside. At the sight of the figures, Porthos groweled: "Seems some big party is going on. What about we take a beer?"

Athos kept in the smile which treathened to appear around his lips. the thought of a good drink to warm up was appealing. "Have it your way, than. you have any money spared?"

Porthos felt into his pocket and dugged up some coins. "Should be sifficient.".

Athos took his own purse which was still well filled. Porthos scowled. "And you would make me pay."

They entered the pub and sat down at a table near the bar. Athos motioned for the barkeeper and ordered two beer.

"How is it possible, John. Look at that!"

"What now, Mary?" The barkeerper asked annoyed.

"What is it? What _is_ it? The blasted idiot carved into the wood!" she was knocking on the bar at the other end. "I told you he was a creep."

John sighed. "The people will not stop drinking their beer because of a bit of scratshes on the bar, woman." he barked. "Just go back to your job, which still is doing the dishes and cooking."

His wife glared at him but than she disappeared through a backdoor.

"Do you have problems, Sir?"

The barkeeper looked up and into the eyes of the man he immediately recognised as a musketeer of the King's Guard.

"Sir, You have no idea." he chuckeled. "Women. Scared to dead, so easily."

Athos kept his voice level when he asked: "what could there possibly have been for your wife to be scared of?"

"In a pub you never know what you get. But today we already got an argument that went out of hand, a murder and a mysterious stranger."

"Indeed?" Athos nodded. John wove his hand towards the place his wife had stood. "Guy was scratching with a knife into the bar. My wife got nuts. Threw him out at once."

On understanding Athos's purpose, Porthos walked over to look at the scratches. He immediately recognised the simple but clear form of a crucifix.

He nodded at Athos when the barkeerper attented to a man who came to order some drinks.

"Aramis has been here."

Athos nodded.

"Question is where did he go from here?"

And more important: what does he have to do with this murder?"

The same question was wondered about by D'Artagnan, an hour later. Captain Treville had collected the complete Guard and had confronted them with the murder of a young lady in a pub. Witnesses sated they had seen musketeers around on the spot. D'Artagnan immediately thought about his friends and Treville seemed to fear the same.

"Gentlemen! We have a huge problem at hand. We all know Athos, Porthos and Aramis as honest and loyal soldiers. However, these men seems to be changing the source of their loyalties. They cannot to be trusted."

The words were followed by a general unease amongst the assembled soldiers. They were not willing to believe to be betrayed by three of their most valuable comrades.

"However, every man is free from all guilt untill that guilt has been proved. Thus is why I ask D'Artagan to take it upon himself to keep an eye on them. Not as a musketeer but as a friend and gentleman, you will try to find out more about their intentions."

D'Artagnan said with a voice as steady as he could manage: "Yes, Captain." He was not sure he wanted to know what he was going to discover.

**(To be continued)**


	8. Chapter 8

Aramis sat on the chair next to the window.

"You shouldn't have let her do that." he spoke with his eyes glued on the empty street.

"What choice did I have?" the young woman who was in the room with him, asked? "I know now that woman is dangerous. I understand she is up to something with your friends, but how should I know on the moment my sister killed her husband? The only thing I could think of was how She could be the way for my sister to escape the gallow."

Aramis shook his head. "Don't play with me, Lynn. She asked your sister kill that man. I want to believe he was her husband. I will not ask why she wished his death but I need to know wether there's the slightest connection between Milady De Winter and your late brother-in-law."

The girl sadly shook her head. "Maybe she was his mistress." she offerend sadly. "But if so, what would She want with you?"

Aramis didn't show his irritation at that comment.

"She has certain reasons to get me on her side."

"By killing people? How is it she got your attention by committing a crime? You are a former musketeer. You used to fight people like her."

"No." Aramis looked at her, also saddened now. "My friends and I, we fought for justice. That doesn't necessarily mean removing criminals from the streets and from life. She knows that. And abuses that fact now. She killed that man and forced your sister to show herself at me. I pursued her but discovered her attempt of deception. That's why I let her go."

She looked at him attentively. "But you knew it was not her who killed him"

"Yes. I was there, in the garisson and followed her every move. she knew I was there but also that I had no authority at all to arrest her. Now everyone believes she and I are together in whatever it is she is conspiring."

"You don't know?"

"No." Aramis shook his head. "Personally, I think she's set this up. Killing your husband was not her aim, but only a tool. She needed to be noticed doing something illegal and later I was meant to suspected as her acomplice."

"But how could she know you would leave the musketeers? Without that surely you would have caught her."

Aramis hadn't thought that far yet. It seemed impossible to him Milady had somehow set up D'Artagnan against him to provoke him like he did. And apart from that, he had exagerated his reaction greatly. He no longer believed D'Artagnan had bene right to say what he said but he shouldn't have left like that. She had been lucky.

Lynn didn't agree. "Aramis, you should stop blaming yourself about that. Right now, you need to focus on her. Otherwise she will get us both to the gallows."

"No. I will watch you safely through this. She needs me for the second part, her real aim: killing my friends and me."

"What?" Lynn asked agitated. "You know she is waiting for you to walk into her trap to be killed, still you guide your friends to follow your trail straight into it?"

"Athos and Porthos are the only people on this moment I dare to trust. There might be a chance that while everyone is convinced I'm a murderer's acomplice, I can convince them of my innocence. Besides, we need them to catch her. I'm still unauthtorized."

Lynn casted her eyes down. Aramis could see she had a hard time to accept the facts.

"Why do you do this for me?"

Aramis answered with a light smile: "She asked me the same lately. The moment I stopped chasing you, she came to me to ask why I let her escape.

"Really. What did you say?"

"I answered the same: it is what I think is right."

Lynn sat down on the table before Aramis. "You're a good man, Aramis. God should make more men like you."

After a couple of minutes she stood up.

"I cannot say how gratefull I am to you, Aramis. If there's anyhting i can do to repay you, please don't doubt to tell me."

Aramis smiled. "I'm glad I can be of any use to you. I will be at your side to help you through the difficult time of your sister's death. Sleep well, Lynn. Your worries will fade away into beautifull dreams."

Lynn laughed. "sleep well yourself, dear Aramis."

**(To be continued)**


	9. Chapter 9

Aramis slept well that night. In spite of his earlier feelings of solitude, anger and pressure he woke up with the hope and trust he and Lynn needed so much.

Lynn was still asleep. The sun already warmed the still empty streets. Aramis decided to go for a little stroll to enjoy the warmth which had abandoned Paris for days. He left a note for Lynn and went out.

In the earth before the door was a print of a crucifix into the earth. Aramis felt his heartbeat go up a little while he looked around. Athos and Porthos were here. They had found him. But why hadn't they contacted him? The print hadn't bene there the previous evening when Lynn had let him in after her sister's killing. So they had been here closely after that of during the night. If the latter was the case, it was ti undertsand they hadn't thought it civilized to disturb them. But still Aramis got a feeling of unease at the notion his friends hadn't let them know they were there. Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe they didn't have the intension to help him but only to spy on him. He had lost their faith in him. The only people he had put all his hope upon, were lost for their cause. Out sheer frustration, he kicked the door, supporting his head against it for a moment.

Lynn, who had been awoken by the sound of the door being kicked at, came down. "Aramis? What is it? The sun has barely come up yet."

Aramis smiled at her choice of words. "Sorry. I had no intention to wake you."

"Than what did you intend to do? Destroy my door?" She looked at said door.

"Sorry." Aramis excused himself again when he noticed the bad state of the door, however that had been already the case before he kicked it.

"It's all right." Lynn said. "What is it that got you so upset?"

Aramis waved into the direction of the door and outside. Lynn walked out and looked around.

"I don't see anything."

"On the floor. That crucifix? It's the sign I use to keep contact with Athos and Porthos." His hand went automatically to his neck where he had wore the crucifix for years without laying it off, even to sleep at most times.

"They are here?" Lynn said.

Aramis nodded. "Looks like it."

"And that's...no good?" Lynn frowned at Aramis's dark glance. "That's supposed to be good, right. It was that what you wante."

"It ought to be."

"Aramis, what is wrong?" Lynn said with beginning agitation. "You kind of scares me now."

"Come with me."

Aramis stalked to the door.

"To do what?" Lynn asked, not doubting a moment to obey Aramis's command.

"I can't leave you alone now, but I need to verify a couple of things. So you will have to accompagny me for a while."

Lynn only nodded.

Aramis considered a moment to confide her in on his fears but she was already scared and it wouldn't do any of them any good to terrify her with possibly wrong assumptions.

They went out. Lynn closed the door and Aramis wiped out the print of the crucifix. How longer he thought about it, the stronger his opinion they were being tricked.

Hidden into the shadows of a pub's intrance, Milady watched the couple. A smile crept over her face and a warm sensation welled up inside her for a moment. Aramis was clever.

Inside Athos and Porthos were watching Aramis and the girl leaving at their unknown destination. Their attention, however, was occupied by Milady, who had risen to her feet to watch the two leave and went to sit back down once they were out of sight.

**(To be continued: will Athos and Porthos help or betray Aramis? Which side will D'Artagnan choose? And who placed the print of the crucifix and for what purpose? Athos and Porthos? Milady? D'Artagnan? Or is there someone with two faces on the stage?)**

**(Sorry for the shortage and possibly dullness of the chapters. More is coming up, though. Keep reading and reviewing, if you please. **


	10. Chapter 10

Aramis and Lynn arrived at the pub the same moment Milady did. Lynn hid behind Aramis when she recognised her.

"What is she doing here?"

"It's as I thought." Aramis whispered. "She's our date."

Lynn threw him a dark glare. "That's not funny."

Milady sat down at a table in the middle of the tavern and signaled for the barkeeper. The man nodded and walked over to her table.

The door of the tavern went open and two men entered. The barkeerper nodded to them and they went to sit down on a table in the corner, near the door. He didn't make any moves to go and take their orders, however. They didn't seem to mind, however. Aramis gave the two a second glance before he motioned for Lynn to sit down at a table near the bar.

Not sooner had he turned to the barkeeper behind the bar to order something when the door opened again. Another man entered. He nodded to Lynn and to the other guests and walked through to another corner.

The barkeeper seemed uneasy at the sight of the man. "Sorry, Sir, we are going to close over a few minutes." The man spoken to looked at the barkeeper.

"Why, my friend, I noticed all these gentlemen and the ladies come in just a few moments ago."

The barkeerper started to become visibly nervous.

Milady made a movement with her hand. "The poor chevalier is right. We have a good couple of minutes to spare. Let him in and enjoy a cup of beer. To my costs." She motioned for the guy to come and sit down with her. The man seemed not eager to do that but complied to the request. The moment he sat down and pulled his hood of, it seemed as if an explosion took place.

D'Artagnan reached for his sword but was too late to stop Milady from shooting at him with a handgun she got from nowhere. He had to dive to the ground to avoid the bullet, which flew towards Lynn. Aramis threw himself between the women and in a little miracle did he succeed in cathing the bullet on his musket. The next second he fired an answer in the general direction of the place Milady had been but of course she was no longer there.

"Aramis!"

In the heat of the fight Aramis didn't wonder how it could be when he recognised the voice of Athos. The next thing he heard was a scream, probably from outside.

Some brave or reckless witnesses stormed into the tavern after Milady left it. "What's going on in here?" asked one of them with an authority he possible didn't possess. The only answer he got was Aramis appearing on his left hand. The musketeer didn't take the time to ask him to step aside. He simply pushed himself roughly alongside him.

"Hey! You bastard!"

"Where is Aramis?" called Athos. The authority in his voice making anyone stop moving at once for a moment.

"That little culprit did it again." D'Artagnan stated, dusting himself off. "He left."

"He better prayes to God I don't find him or else things will turn awkward." Porthos grumbled.

D'Artagnan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Easy, there. Don't do things you will regret."

Porthos glared at him but there was a clear amusement in his eyes. "You do know you really start to sound like Athos to much, don't you?"

"Goes to prove there are things in this world you really should not do." The Gascon answered evenly.

The barkeeper stopped Athos from replying by angrily knocking on the bar. "That wretched woman! The ..."

A shot rang through the air.

"Lie down!" Athos called to the barkeeper. Porthos dived to the ground, forcing Lynn to do the same. D'Artagnan dropped to the floor next to them.

"Athos!" the youngest musketeer called out. "Down!"

The older musketeer still stood, however. Another shot rang out.

"Aramis!" Lynn leapt to her feet and ran to the door. Athos, who had looked like a statue, stretched his arm out to stop her from passing him.

"Let me through!" she called, wrestling in vain against Athos strong arm.

Athos didn't answer but pulled stronger.

"Athos?"

Porthos looked worriedly at his friend. He and D'Artagnan knew Athos long enough. They came to the same conclusion.

D'Artagnan looked at his own musket as if the weapon had wronged him. "Three shots. No time to reload."

"Even Aramis can't do any magic tricks with muskets." Porthos said, with warmth in his voice.

"So it must be Milady who fired the two last shots." D'Artagnan stated. "But why shoot two times? I can't imagine her to miss."

Porthos glared at him. "She better did. If not, I won't miss her either."

"Calm yourself, Porthos." Athos said.

"And how is it you can stay so calm anyway?" Porthos barked.

Lynn cowered back at Porthos's yelling. D'Artagnan intervened. "Maybe Porthos is right, Athos. Or she killed Aramis or she wants to spare him for some reason. But I simply cannot believe they work together."

"She wouldn't kill him if they did." Porthos said.

Athos nodded thoughtfully. "Unless they want us to believe so. If we believe Aramis to be death, no one will bother to spy on him anymore."

"Spy on him! God, kill me if I would ever do a thing like that." Porthos said, offended by the idea he was said to be spying on his best friend. Athos ignored the statement.

D'Artagnan nodded. "The other possibility is she wants us to feel pity on him. We take him back with us and she has her spy in the garrison, ready to lay another trap for us."

"There's also the posibility she used him to get to us and now she wants to get rid of him. Or maybe she doesn't mind wether he is death or wounded." Porthos said sourly.

"Your friend only wanted to help me and my sister!" Lynn called out suddenly, silencing the three men. "My sister wanted to kill her husband. That woman wanted to claim the crime to be noticed by you all. Aramis pursued my sister who told him how things were. He promised not to betray my sister and to stay with me for a while."

Porthos made a I-told-you-so-gesture with his arm. D'Artagnan had a more than normal interest in the floor. Athos, as usual, seemed unmoved. His voice sounded sternly when he stated: "So it appears she wants to get rif of him because he knows to much."

Lynn nodded. "I had the idea however she wants more with him. Aramis understood she wanted you all dead, but we think she was trying to seduce him or something. Part of her plan to get him on her side."

"That I have seen." D'Artagnan said with disgust. "Tough, Aramis didn't seem to dislike it."

"What are we still standing here for?" Lynn stated abrubtly. "Aramis is at least injured and in need of our help and all we do is doubting his loyalties."

The musketeers looked at each other. They knew the girl was right.

"All right." Athos said. "Let's go."

It was soon clear they ahd misjudged the situation. There was no blood and no body. In fact, there was no Aramis at all.

**(to be continued)**


	11. Chapter 11

Aramis walked through the streets of Paris. He had done so for hours now. He felt bad for all he had done: leaving the musketeers, leaving D'Artagnan without making up, he helped a girl who murdered her husband, let escape both her and the woman who's claimed the crime, brought his friends into danger, as Lynn had said he did and finally he had run away and had left Lynn alone.

Again he had left his friends. Again he heard D'Artagnan's words in his head. D'Artagnan had been right. What for a man was he? Wether he wanted to be a musketeer or a man of the church, he couldn't be any of them if he kept flying away, letting down people.

He reached to his chest where still was that empty place. He was on his own now and he didn't like that.

The moment he had heard Athos's voice in the tavern, he had known where he belonged. He might not longer be a musketeer but he was still a gentlemen, and a fighter. He shouldn't give up without at least trying. He couldn't go away without doing what should be done. He had to face Athos Porthos, D'Artagnan and Treville. His pride would not allow him to ask them to come back but at least he would tell them he had been wrong to leave. He would properly tell them goodbye.

With those words Aramis was headed to the garrison. Not far from his destination, though, he was hold up by a group Red Guards who ordered him to come with them. Aramis resisted.

"May I ask for what reason the Cardinal wants me to be arrested?"

The greatest of the guards answered: "He doesn't."

Aramis didn't need more to know he had fallen into a trap. He also had wondered why Milady hadn't killed him out cold. Now he knew. She wanted more than only killing him and the others. She was playing with them. She wanted to kill their reputations.

Before he could even think how to act, the guard beated him on his head and he fell unconscious.

D'Artagnan, Athos and Porthos had started after their brother, soon after they got outside the inn. They didn't understand where Aramis had gone too without saying anything, even to Lynn. Lynn herself didn't dare to stay alone and so D'Artagnan was assigned to stay with her while Athos and Porthos went on a search for Aramis. D'Artagnan first ahd protested with the slight feeling they were shutting shutting him out, but then he couldn't totally blame them. After all, he wasn't supposed to even be here. But while he kept an eye on them as Treville had asked, he felt that it was the only thing he could do. Athos, Porthos and Athos were his friends and whatever happened, it should not come between them.

A couple of hours later they were still alone. Lynn could see the young musketeer was nervous, anxious to go actually do something more exciting than babysitting her. She knew she would regret when she said: "You can go if you want."

D'Artagnan looked at her, cursing himself she apparantly had read his feelings. "I can't. I have promised to stay with you. As a gentleman, I cannot break that promise. I will stay."

"All right. As you wish, Sir." Lynn whispered. D'Artagnan sighed. She was right. He became crazy froom sitting here and doing nothing while his friends were in danger and one of them even seemed to have gone mad. D'Artagnan didn't see immediate danger for Lynn anymore apart for the fact that as long as Aramis didn't want to leave her, she caused them to be trapped and an easy goal for Milady.

The door went open and Porthos came in, panting. D'Artagnan, who had finally calmed down enough to sit down, leaped to his feet. "Porthos! What is it?" Lynn hurried to make place for Porthos to sit down at the table. The big musketeer didn't sit down, however. "Has Athos returned?"

"Not yet." D'Artagnan answered. "I expected you two together. What happened?" He frowned at the unusual tension in his friend.

"Red Guards. We passed the scoundrels. Before we even knew it, we were taken. I could easily free myself though but I didn't got a clear look at what happened to Athos."

_"You left him alone?"_ D'Artagnan wanted to ask. But that wouldn't be fair, so he asked again: "What happened?"

"I suspect Athos hasn't put up much of a fight."

That made no sense.

"Did he want them to arrest him?" Lynn asked.

"Looks like it." D'Artagnan mumbled.

Porthos spat. "I don't know about you but I'm beginning to hate this whole affair. First Aramis disappeared, blamed and considered a fugitive, than we got attacked by Milady and now both she and Aramis are gone and Athos has ben arrested."

"Wait!" D'Artagnan ventured. "That's it! Porthos, you genius."

"What?" Lynn asked. Porthos's arrival seemed to have awoken her attention.

"Care to enlighten me?" Porthos grumbled.

"The Red Guard is under command of the Cardinal and so is Milady. Maybe she can have them once in a while. As far as I know Athos I dare to guess he suspect Aramis to be arrested by the Red Guard, on command of the Cardinal or Milady herself. Even the Cardinal isn't insensitive for her flattering."

"The bastard!" Porthos beated the table as if the thing itself had caused their friends any harm. He stood up and stalked to the door. D'Artagnan was still debating with himself who exactly Porthos had just called "bastard."

"Porthos, wait." D'Artagnan rose from his chair.

Porthos wouldn't yield. "Our friends have no time. And so don't we. You are either with me or against me, but I'm going straight to the Cardinal, right now. It's your choice."

D'Artagnan sighed heavily but he knew he had no choice. He wouldn't make Porthos change his mind. After all, it's the musketeers's way. All for one, and one for all.

**(To be continued)**


	12. Chapter 12

Athos woke up at the sound of someone screaming. He opened his eyes and looked around him. Itw as dark but he could vaguely distinguise the still form of Aramis against the wall opposite to where he sat. He had felt relieved he had guessed right when he allowed the guards to arrest him. What did worry him greatly was the fact that Aramis still hadn't woken up yet. Ever since he had been taken into the carriage where Aramis already was, the other man hadn't been awake. At first Athos hadn't been to worried, Aramis could take a good deal. But it must be nearly 12 hours now and he still hadn't moved. For the third time, Athos walked to his friend and felt in his neck for a pulse, which was still there. They must have sedated him.

At the same time, Milady was in deep worry. She knew Athos suspected her to have given the command to arrest Aramis. She knew Athos. He wasn't too quick with his conclusions and smart enough to not often make the wrong ones. But this time, he had done so. It was not her who wanted them to be arrested. She wanted revenge, she had once wanted their deaths, if possible, but she had not given this command. But who then, , had? and for which reason? Aramis had that terrible attraction on women en surely many husbands wanted to get to him, but which of them was close enough to the court to have him arrested as a criminal?

Somwhere between the tavern and the Louvre, D'Artagnan and Porthos were on their way to free their friends. The young Gascon kept a close eye on his companion who was able to kill anything that stood in their way between them and Aramis. D'Artagnan was well awar of the bond Porthos shared with Aramis. It was the same connection as the thing between him and Athos. How close his own friendship with Porthos and Aramis was, Athos was like a second father for him, a brother in blood. And whatever he was for Athos, Porthos felt the same way towards Aramis and nothing would stop the big man from getting to the younger musketeer.  
>Porthos was well aware of the frequent stares he got from D'Artagnan but didn't qestion them. He was thinking about Lynn. They ahd left the girl behind and he was sure Aramis wouldn't quite approve of that fact.<p>

In fact, Lynn didn't blame the musketeers. In fact, she walked home all on her own, humming all the way. People turned their heads when she passed them. At home she stopped before the impression of the crussifix and wiped it away with one wave of her foot and started to laugh. She wasn't surprised to find Milady waiting for her.

"I expected you." Lynn said, smiling.

"I might hope so."

"Our deal is over. We both got our revenge."

"No, it's not."

Lynn stared at Milady. "My sister and her husband are dead. You have your revenge on Athos."

"Why did you have the Red Quard to arrest Aramis?"

"Part of the deal. He was the bait to get Athos."

"Release him."

"I can't."

"Release him." Milady took a knife out of her coat. "Do it."

Lynn stared at the knife and a amused smile appeared on her face. "You like him." she threw her head in her neck and laughed. "You really do like Aramis."

Milady blushed. "Even a musketeer is shown the respect he has earned." she replied as evenly as her voice allowed.

"I cannot blame you." Lynn said. Her voice became soft and sincere when she said: "It was the only way. I'm sorry."

Milady didn't lower the knife. "You better try, or else your blood will flow sooner than his."

Lynn actually cowered back a little. "I can't, Anne. I swear, I can't."

"Just do it."

At that, Milady left the house. Lynn stood motionless for a moment before she walked to the door and closed it.

**(to be continued)**


	13. Chapter 13

Surprisingly Porthos and D'Artagnan were faced with no resistance while they carefully approached the garrison where the Red Guard was stationed.

Without any problems they could invade the garrison. After a short time they found the cel where Athos and Aramis were kept.

Athos woke up out of a slumber when he heard footsteps coming their way. He was ready to keep whoever it was away from his friend. A weak shadow fell over him and the ground for a moment before Athos jumped up.

"Athos!"

D'Artagnan called out when Athos appeared out of the dark corner the older musketeer had been hiding in. In a reflex, Porthos reached for his sword untill he too could see Athos's face.

"Good God." he said. "It's you."

"Obviously." Athos stated.

"Aramis?"

athos motioned to the still foprm of the younger man into another corner of the cel. Aramis still hadn't moved.

'He's been sedated." Athos explained while Porthos, becoming visibly agitated at the mere sight of their friend, lowered himself to the ground.

"We have no time to lose." Athos said, pulling Porthos to his feet again. "There can be an alarm any moment now. How did you manage to sneak in anyway?" Athos asked, as always the one to get everyone's attention to the matter at hand.

"The garrison appears to be deserted." D'Artagnan answered while looking left and rigt in the corridor.

"Not a single soul in here." Porthos agreed. Being the strongest and the tallest, it fell to him to carry Aramis. Under the lead of d'Artagnan, the musketeers made their way out without any trouble. Athos was highly suspicious about the whole thing.

"What did they gave him?" came D'Artagnan's voice in front of him. Porthos grumbling answer he didn't catch.

"Athos?"

Athos shook his head. "What?"

D'Artagnan repeated his question.

"What did they sedate Aramis with?"

Athos shook his head. "I don't know. He already was unconscious when I was put into the wagon he already was in."

"In any case, it makes things easy for us. I'm gonna take him straight to his room and bind him to his bed." Porthos said firmly.

"I'm afraid he will have to see a doctor first, Porthos." Athos said with played sadness in his voice. D'Artagnan added: "Better do as Porthos says and bind him. Aramis is used to be the doctor. He wont prove himself a willing patient."

Porthos grinned. "If he dares, I knock him out before he can move himself."

"Let's make sure we get home first." Athos said, his voice making clear it was not the time for jokes.

Porthos and D'Artagnan fell silent. as fast as Porthos could manage with Aramis in his arms, they hurried back to the garrison, all wondering how the trp they were sure they were falling into was meant to work out.

Back at the garrison of the Red Guard, two dark figures were watching the gate. As soon as they saw the musketeers leaving, one of them gave a soft command to the other.

"Keep watch and make sure none of them returns."

The other, a younger girl, nodded her head. The first woman went inside and dispapeared through a door. When she was gone, Lynn allowed her heart to let her mouth whisper "I'm sorry, Aramis. good luck. to all of you."

The other woman had gone inside and straight to a great door behind which was the dining room. The doorwas locked, bolted. Inside there was an intensified and heat talking of nervous and angry men. A little hour ago, Milady had seen her chance. Most of the men present were having their lunch at the time and all together they were an easy prey. she had bolted the door from outside.

Now she unbolted it again. At the sound, the man inside immediately became alert. The door flew open only seconds later but all they found was an empty corridor.

Nobody noticed the presence hiding on a dark spot nearby. With glittering eyes, Milady watched the man spread out over the building and the court. When the dining room was empty, she slipped in. With an haughty glance she eyed the tables. On one of them was a scale with grapes. She ate a couple of them. Then she took another bunch of grapes and placed them on the table into the words : "Thank you."

She smiled and left through a little door in the back of the room which led to the kitchens. As she had expected the staff there was still present. She walked past and through a door at the side of the garrison she stood outside on the streets. A loud cry reached her ears and her smile became wider. While the soldiers arrested a nearly hysterical Lynn, Anne disappeared into the mass in the Streets of Paris.

It was all over. Her plan to get to Athos and his friends had been a great disaster but she felt deep inside her she didn't regret that as much as might be expected. She had got great respect for all four of them and fighting them had become a part of her life. Athos had done her much wrong by givin gher up to justice to die and never looking back, but he regretted that. She knbew. She had seen his face many times ever since and she recognised his inner pain whereever she or love in general was concerned. And that feeling was Mutual. How strange as it was, she had no longer the desire to see him die. Instead, she wanted to fight him, it was the nearest they would ever got to each other ever again.

But before she could close this chapter of her life she had to do one last thing.

the next morning, Aramis finally opened his eyes. The first thing he was aware of was the snoring of Porthos, who was sitting on the chair next to his bed. A softer snoring came from the end of his bed. Athos sat on the very edge of the bed, his left arm lying on the footboard, supporting his head. He seemed in close danger of falling over. Aramis felt the urge to laugh at the sight. He tried to sit up a bit but there was a little weight on his right arm which stopped him. He looked down at the messy hair of D'Artagnan. The boy wasn't snoring, luckingly. His head rested upon his arms. His one hand was around Aramis's wrist. Now Aramis noticed the robe around his waist and all around his bed. He felt an urge of panic but the feeling was interupted of bursting out because of the awareness of something resting on his chest that hadn't been there before and he had missed it. Aramis tried to wriggle his right arm loose and doing so woke up D'Artagnan.

"Aramis. You are awake." the young musketeer stated with a gleem of happiness in his voice.

"About time." Porthos's deep voice sounded sleepishly. He straightened his back and groaned while he did so.

"Now you are awake, we have another sleepyhead, already." D'Artagnan said to Aramis with mock annoyance. Porthos looked at him and then at Aramis. Aramis smiled, blushing slightly. He moved his right foot to Athos's thigh. Athos opened his eyes, blinked a couple of times and said with a voice thick of sleep: "Good to see you awake." Then his eyes promptly closed again.

Porthos groaned heavily at his friend. D'Artagnan laughed while Aramis followed Athos's example and went also back to sleep. Porthos rolled his eyes, straightening his back again.

"Let's follow their example. It's near to midnight."

"All right, all right. But into my own bed. Or a bed at least." Porthos said.

"You can go, Porthos. Aramis is fast asleep and Athos and I are here to watch him. He isn't going anywhere soon."

Porthos nodded and smiled his thanks before leaving the room.

"Goodnight, Porthos."

"Goodnight D'Artagnan."

Porthos left the room and after a last glance at his two sleeping friends, D'Artagnan lied down on the wooden floor and let sleep claim him.

**I hope you enjoyed reading! It's my favorite story so far, but I don't feel like continuing it now the series also contains Aramis leaving the musketeers.**

**Please keep up reviewing. If it is wanted, I could make a follow-up story. Thank you!**


	14. info sequel: reunion?

**Dear readers**

**this story ends here but if you want to know how things go on, read my next story "Yes, Aramis, you are welcome back"**

**I hope you will continu reading and reviewing! I will watch to it I read and reread before I post new chapters so mistakes by bad typing will be prevented. **

**Enjoy reading and thank you!**


End file.
